justowlzthingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rory O'Callaghan
Rory O'Callaghan Son of Apollo (This Character Belongs to What'sNewOwlz?) History History Jennifer O'Callaghan was an 18-year-old Irish poet, who lived in the 'slums' of Dublin, Ireland. Her house was merely more than an old flat, covered from top to bottom in damp. The wallpaper was coming of the walls, the tap constantly dripped, and the rent extremely expensive. That was the inspiration behind Jennifer's poetry. She wrote about her feelings, the sheer cold, darkness of the night and many other topics. Aged 19, she published a small book of her works, called 'The Nightmare Place'. It became a best seller, and soon, she had a bigger house, a better house. Her life was bliss. Jennifer was doing a book-signing when she met Apollo. They fell in love instantly. Jennifer took Apollo back to her house after the signing, where after a night in bed, Jennifer became pregnant. Upon realising this, Apollo hastily left instructions to Camp Half-Blood for his unborn child, after explaining who he was. With that, he left. Jennifer's pregnancy was a newspaper scandal, especially as the father was no where to be found, even after police enquiries, who where trying to help Jennifer find him, as she thought he had been kidnapped, because Apollo only explained about camp, and didn;t say he was leaving. In the end, she just gave up, and lost all hope of Apollo ever coming back. Only a few months later, Rory was born. At first, Jennifer couldn't decide whether to give him up to the care of a Children's Home or raise him herself. She decided to give him up, only keep in touch with regular visits and such. So, she took him to a small Children's Home in the centre of town, where they cared for him until he was adopted by an middle-aged couple named Patty and Arthur White who decided to adopt as they could not have children of their own. Rory loved living with them, and also visiting his mum. He thought having to families was just one big game. Info |- | Physical Info |- | |- | Family |- | Jennifer O'Callaghan (mother) ---- Apollo (father) ---- Apollo's Cabin (half-siblings) |- | Other |- | |} He enjoyed life, and was a normal, healthy, happy baby, until he was three. That's when Jennifer decided she wanted him back, wanted custody of him. There was a massive court case, which Jennifer won. So, Rory went to live with her, but she mistreated him. She was twenty-two and had no idea how to care for a kid. She left him for hours alone in the house, and when he cried and broke things, abused him both mentally and physically. The only nice thing he did for him was tell him millions of stories about his father, and about camp. In the court case it was decided that he could visit Patty and Arthur, and when he did, they noticed his scars and how he was sensitive to things like knives being near him. They took this up with the police, and aged four he ended up living back with them. Not long after, Rory started at primary school, one which was just and brisk ten minute walk from his home. At first he loved it, and enjoyed it massively, until the actual, hard work started. He didn't understand Maths, and for English, the words just floated off the page, or wouldn't 'come out right.' He was bullied because of this, and was always the un-popular guy. Not long after he went into Year Four, his teacher suggested he was tested for dyslexia. So, he was, and it was found he did have dyslexia and ADHD. Once this was confirmed, he was given more time and tests, more help and things like that. His life carried on as normal until thirteen. Rory was walking home from school one day when a Cyclops attacked. At first he had no idea what was going on, but then he remembered the stories from his childhood. As the Cyclops swung his club, Rory braced him self for impact. He waited ten seconds, and nothing came. When he nervously looked up, he saw a girl with a sword, and a pile of dust. The girl came up to him and introduced herself as Amber Solstice Johnson. She then explained to Rory what the cyclops was and how he was a demigod. Rory believed her because her expression was serious, it was clear she wasn't messing around. But, he didn't want to go to this 'camp' place yet. Amber's Solstice thought for a while and then decided to stay with him for a few years to kill any monsters that tried to attack him. Two years later, when Rory was fifteen, Amber Solstice took him to camp with a few attacks from various monsters which they killed easily. Not long after entering camp, he was claimed by Apollo. Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality WIP Appearance Appearance Rory o'callaghan.jpg Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets WIP Abilities Abilities #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. #Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Apollo can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. #They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off, depending on strength and number of people in the spell. #Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. #In rare cases, children of Apollo have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a purely plasmic state for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. #Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. #Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. #Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural Musicians. Relationships Relationships rory's mum.png|"My mum, Jennifer..." Apollo.png|"My Father, Apollo." rory's adoptive parents.png|"My adoptive parents, Patty and Arthur White." Amber Solstice.jpg|"Amber Solstice Johnson, one of my closest friends." Category:Characters Category:Children of Apollo Category:Male Category:Born in 1997